The invention relates to a screen element for motor vehicles, in particular, a wind blocker or a sun screen, comprising a piece of flat material extending in a surface area.
In screen elements known to date for motor vehicles, a flexible material clamped in a frame has been used for the piece of flat material in order, for example, to prevent a wind blocker from fluttering.
However, such a flexible flat material has the disadvantage that it has to be firmly attached to a frame and also has to be clamped therein.
The object underlying the invention is, therefore, to so improve a screen element of the generic kind that it can be manufactured more economically.